


Synopsis: One Minute to Midnight

by dairesfanficrefuge_archivist



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Meta, Season/Series 05
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-12-31
Updated: 2003-12-31
Packaged: 2018-12-18 07:03:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11869089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dairesfanficrefuge_archivist/pseuds/dairesfanficrefuge_archivist
Summary: Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived atDaire's Fanfic Refuge. Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onDaire's Fanfic Refuge's collection profile.





	Synopsis: One Minute to Midnight

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Daire's Fanfic Refuge](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Daire%27s_Fanfic_Refuge). Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Daire's Fanfic Refuge's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/dairesfanficrefuge/profile).

One Minute To Midnight

**ONE MINUTE TO MIDNIGHT**

Joe Dawson knew that he was violating his oath as a Watcher when he befriended Duncan MacLeod. He swore to observe, record, and never interfere in the Immortal Game. Immortals were never to know of the Watchers' existence.... on pain of death to the Watcher. 

However, the goodness, honor, and magnetic personality of the Highlander won Joe over. The two became good friends, trusting each other to the fullest, with their very lives. 

Now, Watchers are being murdered at an alarming rate. Joe is accused of trashing his oath, betraying Watcher secrets and is condemned to death. Duncan tries his best to get Joe out of this fix but Joe, a man of honor, will not evade responsibility. He stands ready to be executed. 

But, who is murdering the Watchers? 

Jacob Galati survived James Horton's killing crusade. Irena, his loving wife, did not. Jacob's hatred and need for vengeance has turned him into a mirror image of Horton. His mission-destroy the Watchers... _ALL_ Watchers. This is complicated by the fact that he is an old friend of Duncan's. 

This story picks up when Jacob has massacred all the Watchers in attendance, inadvertently thwarting Joe's execution. Joe is badly wounded, but he miraculously survives when Duncan comes back, brings him out, and turns him over to Methos' healing skills. 

There are too many J's (Jack, Jacob, Joe, James Horton, Jean) in this one....hard to keep them straight. 

_New Characters:_

**JACOB GALATI** \- Appears briefly in 'Judgement Day.' An Immortal gypsy who, along with his wife, Irena are friends with MacLeod in a gypsy camp (mid 1800's). 

**IRENA GALATI** \- Immortal wife of Jacob, killed by Horton and his renegade Watchers. 

**JEAN DUMAR** \- a Watcher, friend of Joe's, one of Galati's victims. 

* * *

Recap from Judgement Day 

Joe's been lured to Paris,   
Notified Mac was dead,   
The Watchers had plans-   
For Dawson, instead,   
MacLeod sees him snatched,   
At last learns the reason-   
With Methos' help...   
'He'll be tried for treason.' 

At trial, Joe's accused-   
Of betraying his oath,   
Interfering, falsifying,   
Found guilty of both,   
Since he met MacLeod,   
Sharing friendship, affection-   
Many Watchers have died,   
Must be a connection. 

Jack Shapiro's son, David-   
Just now has been killed,   
Jack's evident bias-   
Into vengeance, has spilled,   
Joe will be shot,   
An example to others,   
No Watcher betrays-   
His sisters and brothers! 

But Jacob Galati-   
Has a personal beef,   
'All Watchers must die!'   
That's his firm belief,   
As Joe is about-   
To be shot in the head,   
Galati takes aim-   
Shoots twelve Watchers dead! 

Jack Shapiro had gone,   
Leaving Joe to his fate,   
Now MacLeod comes for Joe,   
But fears he's too late,   
He picks through the carnage-   
On this judgment day,   
Relieved...Joe's alive!   
Mac takes him away. 

Present Day, Watcher Assembly 

Jack Shapiro deliberately-   
Paces the stage,   
His words, venom-filled-   
Expressing his rage,   
'MacLeod has killed twelve-   
To rescue just one,   
Yet, the Watchers still live-   
And there's work to be done!' 

'From this moment on-   
Every project must stop,   
One mission remains-   
All others, we drop,   
MacLeod and Joe Dawson-   
Both must be located,   
And, when they are found-   
Be eliminated!' 

In the midst of this solemn-   
Watcher assembly,   
One lone attendee-   
Sits silent and trembly,   
He's called Adam Pierson,   
'Methos' to his friends-   
And these friends are marked-   
For death, Jack contends. 

Dark Paris Street 

At first, Mac's alone-   
On this dark, chilly night,   
Then one by one-   
They emerge into sight,   
Mac's counting heads.   
He does not like the math,   
When they shoot, he takes off-   
But Dumar's in his path. 

Dumar aims true-   
His bullet hits Mac,   
Then Mac grabs Dumar,   
Warns the others-'Stay back!'   
'Shoot!' yells the Watcher,   
As Mac grabs his gun,   
Mac shoots and they scatter,   
Then _he_ starts to run. 

Dumar reports in,   
'We lost him, don't worry,   
He won't get away,   
He's smart, but we'll hurry,'   
As he hangs up-   
Galati's strong hands-   
Twist a cord 'round his neck,   
He dies where he stands. 

Basement of Shakespeare & Company Bookstore   
A Few Days Later 

'Ow!' complains Joe,   
'Where's you get your degree?'   
Methos says 'Heidelberg,   
1453.'   
'Medicine or dueling?'   
'Both,' he conveys,   
'You'll be able to travel-   
In a couple of days.' 

Methos has news-   
For Mac...and it's bad,   
'Remember that run-in-   
With the Watchers, you had?   
Jean Dumar was killed-   
That very same night'   
This hits Dawson hard,   
He and Dumar were tight. 

'The _other_ Immortal-   
Killed Dumar, not me.'   
'Tell that to Shapiro,'   
Methos says cynically,   
He gives Mac and Joe-   
Some sage-like advice,   
'Start a new life,   
Bora-Bora is nice.' 

MacLeod doesn't budge,   
'Where is Shapiro?'   
Methos, concerned-   
Cautions, 'Don't be a hero,   
Don't make it easy,   
These guys want your head.'   
'This Immortal will go-   
Where Shapiro has fled.' 

The Old Guy reluctantly-   
Tell MacLeod where-   
The Watchers have huddled,   
In their newly found lair,   
'It's on the Left Bank,   
A large mortuary,   
MacLeod packs a rifle,   
In case things get hairy. 

Roof Overlooking Mortuary 

Mac prowls around,   
He needs a good view,   
Then feeling that Buzz,   
Knows an Immie's there, too,   
In his rifle crosshairs,   
On a rooftop close by,   
A face he knows well-   
Yet, longs to deny. 

'Jacob! Not Jacob!'   
Thinks Mac, the logician,   
But...yes...there he is,   
Waving in recognition,   
MacLeod's limbs go numb,   
So stunned, shocked is he,   
He flashbacks to Jacob-   
As he used to be. 

Flashback, Central Europe   
Gypsy Camp, 1847 

Life's good in the camp,   
Jacob's puffed up with pride,   
So in love with Irena,   
His beautiful bride,   
Mac asks how he won her,   
'Passion and persistence,   
Says she, 'After sixty-five-   
Years of insistence.' 

Irena is playful-   
Like a true gypsy daughter,   
But the men have worked hard-   
And they've sent her for water,   
With bucket in hand,   
She crosses the clearing,   
Then stopped, by a villager,   
Suddenly appearing. 

'My friend has been hurt,   
He's _bleeding,_ come _see!_   
He's hurt...in the barn-   
Then this SOB-   
Grabs poor Irena-   
Who offered him aid,   
And brutally rapes her,   
At the point of a blade. 

Her screams finally-   
Are heard in the camp,   
Duncan and Jacob-   
Corral this foul scamp,   
Jacob wants vengeance,   
Right now, no delay,   
Mac holds him back,   
'The whole camp will pay.' 

'An eye for an eye'   
Is the name of the game   
Spill 'blood for blood,'   
And give 'shame for shame,'   
Jacob's hot temper-   
Is raging and raw,   
But, Mac cools him down,   
'Leave this to the law.' 

But the law, in the form-   
Of the plump magistrate,   
Sides with the bigots-   
Distorted by hate.   
'You have no case!'   
Jacob's plea is dismissed,   
'Pack up your tents,   
Get out of our midst.' 

'We don't want your kind,'   
Mac counsels, 'Let's go,'   
But the dastardly rapist-   
Sneers, 'Well, you know-   
You owe me a stud fee,   
I've increased her worth.'   
Jacob rams in his knife,   
Till his blood soaks the earth. 

In the ensuing fight-   
MacLeod is knocked senseless,   
Jacob is hanged-   
And the gypsies, defenseless-   
Are driven away,   
Mac cuts Jacob free,   
But Jacob and Irena-   
Now exiled, will be. 

'You did not ask Irena,   
When you changed her life,'   
'She'll go where I go,   
She is my wife,   
It was blood for blood,   
And to even the score,   
If I had to, I'd kill-   
A thousand times more.' 

The Rooftop 

Memories of Jacob-   
Have preoccupied him,   
Mac's not aware-   
That a Watcher has spied him.   
A rifle blast knocks-   
MacLeod on his back,   
The Watcher approaches-   
A fast dying Mac. 

The Watcher is wielding-   
A sword for the kill,   
The Highlander winces,   
He knows he soon will-   
Feel the blade's kiss-   
As it severs his head   
Then he'll be gone,   
Eternally dead. 

A shot! Then the Watcher-   
Fades from his sight,   
Jacob's face looms-   
In the fast fading light,   
'No more hunting today,'   
The last words Mac hears,   
Then the darkness, he's learned-   
To accept, through the years. 

A Large Trailer, Jacob's Home 

Mac stirs on the couch-   
Grunting with pain,   
Jacob's guitar music-   
Throbs in his brain,   
'Why were you there?'   
Mac's voice thick with hurt,   
Jacob: 'I saved your life...   
As well as your shirt.' 

'That slug got your lung,'   
Of that, Mac's aware,   
'You still have not said-   
Why you were there,'   
Jacob confides-   
'There's a secret society-   
They're killing Immortals-   
And shun notoriety.' 

Mac fills him in-   
On the Watchers' decree,   
'It's not _ALL_ Immortals-   
They are after...just me.   
They don't interfere,   
They record, not condemn,   
They're angry because-   
Someone's been killing _THEM._ ' 

'I wish you were right,'   
Says Jacob, 'There's more...   
These Watchers are monsters,   
They've killed once before,'   
He relates the events-   
Now seared in his brain,   
Grief lines his face,   
As he relives the pain. 

Flashback, Europe, 1992 

Their home is in flames!   
Through the forest, they speed,   
Gasps Irena, 'Who's doing-   
This horrible deed?   
Why do they hate us?'   
Jacob can't say-   
But, their lives are at stake,   
They must run...far away! 

As fast as they run-   
The Watchers are faster,   
Led by James Horton,   
They promise disaster,   
Man and wife are gunned down-   
As they tremble in terror,   
Horton pulls out a sword,   
To insure there's no error. 

Night has arrived-   
The lovers awaken,   
Jacob's tied to a tree,   
Now visibly shaken,   
He must watch Irena-   
His innocent wife,   
Helpless and crying,   
Beg for her life. 

'We haven't hurt you,'   
Irena insists,   
'I'm disgusted,' snarls Horton-   
'That your kind exists!   
Man reigns supreme,   
In G-d's image created,   
You're monsters and freaks-   
To be obliterated!' 

To Jacob, 'Your wife-   
Will be joining you soon.'   
'NO-o-o-o-o!' Jacob shrieks...   
To the pitiless moon,   
No mercy is shown-   
With malevolent hate-   
Horton cuts off the head-   
Of Jacob's soul mate. 

The Quickening's force-   
Sets Jacob free,   
He runs to Irena,   
Away from the tree,   
Two circles of fire,   
One around each Immortal-   
Form lover's rings,   
At infinity's portal. 

Present Day, Jacob's Trailer 

'I got away-   
And it took me a year-   
To find what I needed,   
Now I am here.'   
'You killed all those people,'   
Duncan says sadly,   
'They killed Irena,   
I murdered them gladly.' 

' _Those_ Watchers were outlaws,   
Diseased aberrations,   
Watchers aren't killers,   
They just write notations,   
Historians, observers-   
Not killers,' says Mac.   
Jacob reminds him-   
Of his recent attack. 

'He thought I was YOU,   
Trying to kill _them._ '   
But, Jacob wants only-   
To judge and condemn,   
'How,' Jacob asks-   
'Can you blithely defend-   
These people?' 'Because-   
One of them is my friend.' 

'I only want justice!'   
Jacob hotly exhorts,   
'It's vengeance you seek,'   
Duncan quickly retorts,   
'Irena would not have-   
Approved, I believe,   
Your victims left families,   
For _those,_ she would grieve.' 

The memory of Irena-   
Brings Jacob near tears,   
Her sweet gentle soul-   
Nourished his years,   
'Do you trust this Joe Dawson?'   
'With my life,' Mac's reply,   
'Talk with him, Jacob,'   
For Irena, he'll try. 

Basement of Shakespeare & Company Bookstore   
Later 

'Forget it!' steams Joe,   
'He's killing our guys!'   
'Horton murdered Irena-   
In front of his eyes!'   
As their argument builds,   
Methos quietly observes-   
Both of his friends-   
Exposing raw nerves. 

Neither can stand-   
To lose one more friend,   
Now Methos speaks up-   
'We must make this end.'   
'WE????' questions Joe,   
Methos bares his tattoo,   
'Did you forget....   
That I'm one of you?' 

'No, but we both-   
Know what you _really_ are,'   
Dawson's words sting,   
But, this won't get them far,   
'Talk to him, Methos,   
Says a frustrated Mac,   
'If they shoot him, he's not-   
The type that comes back' 

Outside the Mortuary, Watcher Hideout 

Joe's hidden by a pillar,   
Hoping Watchers won't find him,   
A hand on his shoulder!   
It's Methos, behind him,   
Joe's glance freezes Methos-   
At a record sub-zero,   
Now how are they going-   
To get to Shapiro? 

Joe hatches a plan,   
To a guard, he pretends-   
Adam Pierson's his hostage,   
(But Jack knows they're friends),   
'Drop the act, boys'   
When they're ushered in,   
Joe asks for ten minutes,   
Jack: 'Okay, begin...' 

A Church 

An unhappy Mac-   
Tells Jacob, that Joe-   
Refuses to meet him,   
Jacob's glad that it's so.   
'I _want_ them to fear me,   
I hope to provide-   
The panic that Irena-   
Felt when she died.' 

Jacob blames every Watcher,   
Considers them beasts,   
He'll hunt them until-   
Every Watcher's deceased,   
'You sound just like Horton,'   
'Blood for blood,' Jacob chants,   
Tell Dawson; 'stay clear,'   
'Or I'll kill him,' he rants. 

Basement of Shakespeare & Company Bookstore 

Methos tells Mac-   
Of the plan they have hatched,   
Colluding with Joe-   
To have Jacob snatched,   
Says Methos, 'My choice-   
Was Galati or you,   
To keep you alive-   
That's what I had to do.' 

MacLeod can't hold back-   
He's enraged, furious...   
'You're either with THEM,   
Or you're one of US!'   
Methos recently heard-   
This same observation-   
From Joe, now he pauses-   
For self-contemplation. 

Street, Near Jacob's Trailer 

Joe is the bait,   
Letting Jacob get near,   
Keeping in touch-   
Through a mike in his ear,   
Joe lies to Galati-   
Saying Mac's been abducted,   
Execution, Watcher-style-   
Will soon be conducted. 

'They're sure Mac's the killer,   
There's just one defense,   
Come with me, and attest-   
To his innocence.'   
Jacob submits,   
MacLeod is his friend,   
Mac vouched for Joe's honor,   
On that, he'll depend. 

A Watcher shoots Jacob,   
As together, they go,   
Jacob groans as he slumps-   
'You BASTARD!' to Joe,   
'You got that right,'   
But Joe's soon aggrieved,   
To find they were both-   
Betrayed and deceived. 

The Mortuary 

Jacob's to die!   
Dawson screams, ' _Double-cross!_   
You _promised_ you'd _listen!_ '   
But, Shapiro's the boss,   
Jack urges, 'Be happy-   
Your loyalty's asserted,   
You're back in the Watchers,'   
But, Joe feels subverted. 

Jack answers his phone,   
'Well, guess who's here.'   
MacLeod is led in-   
To this charged atmosphere,   
'You've both lost your dear ones,'   
MacLeod pleads with Jack,   
'But becoming like Horton-   
Will not bring them back' 

Now Jacob's dragged in,   
With derision, he's rife,   
'I've met your 'friend,' Dawson   
Who you trust with _my_ life.'   
Mac glares knives at Joe,   
Hurls a loud epithet,   
Joe shakes his head sadly,   
But, it's not over yet. 

Jack has a blade!   
No doubt, his intent...   
He'll behead Galati,   
That's self-evident,   
' _No!_ ' shrieks MacLeod,   
'You _can't_ execute him!'   
Jack orders his goons...   
'If MacLeod moves, you shoot him!' 

'Dawson!' screams Mac,   
But Joe, they'll ignore   
'Blood for blood!' Jacob cries,   
'See...he knows the score!'   
With that snide remark,   
Jack goes for Galati,   
With four to one odds,   
MacLeod opts for karate. 

Mac _does_ break free,   
But seconds too late,   
With horror he watches-   
His gypsy friend's fate,   
Jacob's Quickening blasts him,   
Yet, before he recovers,   
Jack wants _his_ head, too...   
Mac unhappily discovers. 

Joe sees that MacLeod-   
Is groggy and dazed,   
Jack still holds that blade,   
Determined, unfazed,   
Jacob's blood's still upon it,   
Jack's going for two,   
Joe yells, 'If you try-   
Jack I will shoot you!' 

They howl each other,   
At last, Joe prevails,   
He pulls MacLeod out,   
But Shapiro still rails,   
'This is not over!'   
Joe fears that it's true,   
But, at least Mac is safe,   
That's the best he can do. 

Outside, an Alley 

Methos comes running,   
Pain on his face,   
Glad Mac's alive,   
Wishing he could erase-   
These sordid events.   
Joe: 'We were misled,   
Jack set us up.'   
'Either way, Jacob's dead.' 

MacLeod stalks away,   
Joe calls to his back,   
'I did it to save you!'   
To Methos: 'Stop Mac!'   
'Who _am_ I?' wonders Methos,   
Then says with a groan,   
'I just helped set up-   
One of my own.' 

'I didn't know' laments Joe-   
'He'd be killed.'   
Methos' response-   
Penetrating and chilled,   
'Keep telling yourself,   
You couldn't conceive it,   
Maybe you might-   
Begin to believe it.' 

The Mortuary 

Dawson begs Jack-   
'If this doesn't end now,   
War will break out,   
They will get us somehow,   
We'll become what we've sworn-   
Never to be...   
A threat to Immortals,   
Jack, can't you see?' 

'I see that you don't-   
Give the Watchers their due,   
We know where they live,   
Their friends, we're into-   
Every part of their lives,   
It will not be hard,'   
(Outside Mac is nearing...   
Knocking out every guard.) 

'How many must die-   
To pay for your son?'   
'Security!' Jack yells,   
Enter Mac with a gun,   
'Blood for blood!' He intones-   
Jacob's own battle cry,   
'You're a killer like Horton,   
Like he did, you'll die!' 

Jack curls in a ball,   
Cringing with fear,   
Joe entreating, 'Please don't-   
It must all end right here,'   
MacLeod stares Jack down,   
His gun in Jack's face,   
'Now you're gonna say,   
Just what will take place.' 

'Do you want _war_...   
As Horton elected?   
Or will it be _peace_?   
Which have you selected?'   
'Peace,' squeaks Shapiro-   
In a little mouse voice,   
'Peace,' he is sobbing,   
Joe's relieved at his choice. 

MacLeod hasn't finished,   
His face does not soften,   
He picks up Shapiro,   
Heaves him into a coffin,   
'The killing ends _HERE_!   
Or it's just begun!'   
He glares hard at Joe,   
But for now, he is done. 

The Barge, Later 

Joe's waiting for Mac,   
With a smile on his face,   
'War's over, Jack's out,   
And I'm back in place.   
We're pulling the Watchers-   
Together, again.'   
Mac's face apathetic,   
Masking his pain. 

'Methos has gone,   
No one knows where.'   
'Are you surprised?'   
Joe pretends not to care,   
Mac circles Joe,   
But Joe doesn't shrink   
'Something you wanted?'   
'Thought I'd buy you a drink.' 

'No thanks,' says MacLeod   
Turns his back, walks away,   
'Maybe later,' calls Joe,   
'Some other day.'   
Mac doesn't answer,   
Joe cannot be his friend,   
Whatever they shared,   
Is now at an end. 

Peace, Emit   
© 2002 

**_Under the Kilt_ from Highlander: The Official Site: **

Don Paonessa, Creative Consultant, Post Production   
"We had to deal with the Quickening when the wife, Irena, is killed, when Horton takes her head. We did some stuff with that, it was a lightning issue. We played with colors, blues and such. The only other thing was that I had to revoice the wife and that was difficult because she was French and she spoke with a certain cadence. Roger Bellon had to bring in a flamenco guitarist and we did some stuff with that as a motif." 

**Ken Gord, Producer**   
"Jesse Joe Walsh is an American guy living in Paris and he had to go into the coffin and he was terribly claustrophobic, I think we put him in and when he came out he was shaking. I felt bad. But he did a great job." 

~ Prophecy   
  
---


End file.
